Destino o Casualidad
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: La casualidad los unió, a ellos, a dos completos desconocidos, en una noche de lluvia. Pese a que la sociedad y las leyes habían prohibido su unión, el destinó se encargará de reunirlos nuevamente y de hacer florecer ese amor a través de un baile y una canción que podría durar una noche completa o quizá toda una vida. One-Shot. Song-fic


**Disclaimer:** La obra original pertenece a Rieko Yoshihara, mientras que la canción es de Melendi, preferentemente imaginarla con Ha*Ash.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon

 **Aclaraciones:** En este universo alterno los Blondies son hombres de negocios muy cercanos a la política y no son androides, tampoco existe el concepto de "mascota" o "mueble". Espero que pese a esto, la lectura sea de su agrado.

– – –

 _ **Destino o casualidad**_

Las noches no siempre eran lo mejor, y menos las noches de lluvia como esas, en las que corría por las calles de Midas. Llegar como el nuevo del lugar no siempre era lo más recomendado para alguien como él, con una cierta reputación que le hacía lucir como alguien vulnerable a los ojos de los otros pandilleros. Ahora los más fuertes se ufanaban de tener una mejor posición, pero no se iba a rendir, iba a continuar corriendo, continuar luchando, continuar sobreviviendo, como había hecho en Ceres toda su vida.

Él no era más que un mestizo nacido en Ceres, el lugar al que va la peor escoria de todo el planeta en el que no decidió nacer. Siempre había soñado con salir de ese lugar, de ese basurero de escoria donde había aprendido a vivir el día a día y donde había forjado lazos de amistad y lazos que iban más que la mera amistad. No se consideraba un adulto aun cuando comenzó una relación con alguien a quién le había tomado mucho aprecio. Ese joven alto, de largos cabellos y que había logrado captar su atención con su personalidad imponente y donde se había dejado rodear por sus brazos cada noche. Sin embargo, el problema que lo aquejaba iba más allá del amor que le profesaba.

Todas las noches, en ese pequeño mono-ambiente al que llamaba casa, donde residía junto a su amante, o quizá novio, se asomaba por la gran ventaba y contemplaba las grandes ciudades que rodeaban a la suya. Tan grandes, tan imponentes y tan luminosas como no lo era Ceres. La capital de Midas se veía tan lejana pese a su cercanía que le hacía poner la piel de gallina el hecho de no poder atravesarla como si no fuera ciudadano del planeta. Se odiaba a sí mismo por nacer mestizo, en el Ghetto y, sobretodo, por tener esa piel tan oscura que lo delataba a simple vista. Él quería ir más allá, salir y ser libre de ese basurero de ratas y pudrición. Pero a su vez eso significaba dejar a su amado, dejar a Guy, a quien le debía muchas cosas en la vida y quien le hacía feliz en ese lugar.

Sin embargo, no todo fue amor y felicidad, pues hubo grandes problemas entre ellos y un engaño amoroso que empeoró aún más las cosas. Guy se enamoró de alguien más y le fue infiel nada más y nada menos que con otro miembro de Bison, su propia pandilla le había traicionado, le gente en la que más confiaba le había mentido. Fue gracias a esa horrible experiencia que, con sólo una muda de ropa extra y un poco de dinero, decidió irse de esa ciudad que ya no albergaba nada para él. Su corazón ya estaba hecho añicos y se prometió a sí mismo no volverse a enamorar y no confiar nunca más en nadie.

La capital de Midas era enorme y llena de luces, tal y como la imaginaba. Todos sus habitantes eran de una piel muy clara, tan tersa como el papel y de cabellos de distintos tonos, claro que ninguno de esos seres se veía como él, razón por la que se destacaba de entre todos. Él mismo se sentía un bicho raro, sentía que las demás personas sabían de dónde venía, se sentía sapo de otro pozo sin ir demasiado lejos. Sólo esperaba que las cosas mejorasen un poco con el tiempo y que pudiera mezclarse con la multitud.

Al comienzo intentó obtener un trabajo estable, uno donde no tuviera que robar o vender su cuerpo por comida. Pero las cosas no fueron tan fáciles como pensó, pues cuando los entrevistadores lo veían de inmediato lo descartaban. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero jamás imaginó que podría ser para tanto.

En más de una ocasión se vio obligado a dormir en los callejones, justo como le ocurría cuando era un niño huérfano en Ceres. Por momentos se volvió a sentir mal entremedio de toda esa gente que estaba en su misma situación, se volvió nuevamente un ser miserable y estuvo nuevamente forzado a robar comida para sobrevivir. Pero había cosas que nunca cambiaban y no tardó mucho en formar una pandilla que lo respaldase en esa travesía loca de querer sobrevivir en Midas.

Fue en medio de una de batidas, donde decidieron robar un auto para venderlo por partes en el mercado negro, que las cosas salieron mal. Había otra pandilla con la misma idea y con el mismo auto caro y lujoso en la mira. No obstante eso, decidieron llevar a cabo el plan que tenían. Sin pensarlo se encontraron en medio de una pelea callejera con una de las pandillas más fuertes de todo Midas, ellos aún no eran los mejores, por lo que muchos prefirieron escapar y vivir para contarlo. Lamentablemente, sólo uno se quedó para poder enfrentar al montón de sujetos que se le acercaban y golpeaban a diestra y siniestra. Para su suerte logró escapar y comenzar a correr, con la mala suerte de que los sujetos lo siguieron.

En medio de la carrera que estaba emprendiendo por su vida, donde de quedarse a luchar serían seis contra uno y eso no era para nada alentador, prefería escapar por esa vez, la lluvia se hizo presente. Una gran tormenta se desató, pero no hizo que sus perseguidores se detuvieran. En medio de los callejones, de los charcos de agua, de los resbalones que comenzaba a dar, y de los gritos e insultos que escuchaba que le propinaban se arrepentía de haberse ido de Ceres para comenzar con su vida en Midas. Si esto es la capital de la gran ciudad, prefería mil veces el basurero al que mal llamaba hogar.

Fue hacia un callejón cercano a una calle transitada, sabía que si lograba salir hacia esa calle lograría escapar pues no se atreverían a seguirlo en medio de la gente. Pero sus pies ya cansados se desvanecieron producto de un charco de agua que se había formado. Sintió su cuerpo caer al suelo enlodado y el barro chocar contra su cara y su ropa ya de por sí maltrecha. Desde el piso vio las luces de los autos, las luces de la ciudad nocturna, y él sumido en la oscuridad. Un grito seco salió de su garganta cuando sintió una fuerte patada en el estómago, de inmediato se retorció como si fuera un gusano por el dolor que sintió y pronto una nueva patada llegó a su cabeza.

Los gritos salían de su garganta con una vergüenza casi inhumana, pues verse reducido a eso le causaba mucho coraje, pero su cuerpo ya cansado y mojado no podía pararse del suelo y hacer frente a una pelea callejera, eso sumado a que los golpes que estaba recibiendo lo debilitaban aún más. Por unos segundos sintió cómo alguien lo tomaba por el cuello de la remera y lo levantaba para estamparlo contra una pared, acto seguido escuchó un insulto al que respondió escupiendo en su cara, por eso recibió nuevamente más golpes de los cuales uno se dio justo en el estómago, por lo que se quedó sin aire en un breve segundo.

Por unos segundos más, donde su cuerpo era golpeado como si fuera un saco de boxeo, pudo sentir como lo soltaban de la remera y caía al suelo, mojado y embarrado de nuevo. Tardó unos pocos segundos en comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Elevó la cabeza sólo para ver una gran figura rubia que había golpeado al hombre que lo mantenía sujeto.

― ¡Aléjense de él! ―gritó de repente otro de los hombres que lo habían estado persiguiendo. ― ¡Es un Blondie! ¡Corran! ―volvieron a gritar.

― ¿Blo… Blondie? ―preguntó el medio maltrecho joven antes de elevar la cabeza y contemplar a su salvador. Un hombre alto, de cabello extremadamente largo pero bellamente rubio. Su vestimenta era extravagante por lo que pudo comprender que se trataba de un hombre adinerado, pero no conocía mucho de negocios por lo que no lo pudo reconocer.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó el hombre con una voz grave y demandante, como si eso más que una pregunta fuera un orden.

―Riki ―respondió el chico ya muy débil como para denegar la petición, u orden más que petición.

―Con que… Riki. ―Fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer desmayado producto de la cantidad de golpes que había recibido en la cabeza.

– – –

Despertó en una habitación rodeado de sábanas limpias, blancas y sumamente suaves, una tenue luz iluminaba el lugar y un fuerte dolor le invadió el cuerpo en cuanto quiso sentarse en la cama. De inmediato notó que estaba desnudo bajos las mantas y se sintió incómodo. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Oh cierto, casi lo matan en una pelea callejera pero fue salvado por un hombre alto y de cabellos dorados como el resplandor del sol en los amaneceres. ¿Quién había sido ese hombre?

Miró alrededor, sólo para constatar que había dos puertas en la habitación, supuso que una de ellas iba al baño y la otra era la salida del lugar. Luego se centró en una silla donde estaba colocada una muda de ropa, incluyendo ropa interior. No era llamativa como la ropa del hombre que lo salvó, pero se notaba que era de mejor calidad de que la que tenía antes. Con muchas dificultades, dadas por el dolor en el cuerpo, se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a la silla y se comenzó a vestir. Al parecer la ropa era de su tamaño, ¿quién se habría tomado tantas molestias? Era un pantalón de jean, una remera blanca de mangas cortas y una chaqueta de cuerpo idéntica a la que poseía, junto con unos tenis comunes, pero menos rotos. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que estaba limpio, siendo que había estado embarrado hasta la coronilla la noche anterior.

―Veo que al fin despiertas ―dijo una voz que le sobresaltó. De inmediato se dio vuelta para ver cómo un hombre de cabello rojo ingresaba por la puerta trayendo una bandeja con, lo que aparentemente era, un desayuno. Ladeó la cabeza sin poder comprender lo que estaba pasando.

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? ―dijo casi en un grito el joven de Ceres mientras se acercaba con cierta furia al chico que había entrado por la puerta.

―Mira idiota, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te haya ocurrido ―comenzó a decir de mala gana el pelirrojo, quien tampoco estaba feliz de hacer ese tipo de trabajo en vez del que realmente tenía. Él ya no estaba para ser sirviente, pensaba que esa etapa de su vida había sido superada, pero no. Su jefe, amo o señor o como mierda debiera llamarlo, le había pedido que cuidara a ese mestizo impuro y le diera un trabajo a como dé lugar. Supuso que al menos brindarle un poco de información haría que el tosco muchacho se calmase, pues parecía una fiera a punto de matarlo con la mirada.

―Verás… ¿Riki verdad? ―comenzó a decir y cuando vio que el joven asentía ante la pregunta, prosiguió. ―Bueno Riki, al parecer mi señor te vio anoche mientras estabas siendo golpeado en una de calles de Midas, se compadeció de ti y te rescató. ―Hasta ese momento Riki lo lograba recordar, por lo que asintió nuevamente. ―Después te trajo a mí, dado que yo vivo en este departamento, y me ordenó que te curase y ayudase…

Le siguió contando cómo intentó curar sus heridas, cómo le quiso dar un baño dado que estaba todo embarrado y cómo se había resistido con todo y dientes razón por la cual tuvieron que sedarlo y darle un par de antifebriles pues le había subido una terrible fiebre producto de la lluvia y del esfuerzo. De esa manera relató cómo logró bañarlo y colocarlo en su cama. Lo único que omitió fueron algunas acciones de su amo, quien se había inclinado sobre el joven y le había besado la frente con una suavidad que nunca le había visto poseer.

En la mente de Riki se procesaba la información. Entonces literalmente había sido salvado y estaba en deuda con ese rubio de larga cabellera, y con ese chico de cabello rojo que tenía en frente, cuyo nombre aún no conocía.

― ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? ―le preguntó con cierta sequedad en su tono de voz.

―Katze ―le respondió con la misma sequedad. Al no darle un apellido pudo confirmar con relativa facilidad que realmente era un sirviente de ese rubio, pues los sirvientes no poseen un apellido por el cual distinguirse.

―Gracias, Katze ―le dijo con simpleza y caminó un poco hacia él, tomando la bandeja que aún mantenía entre sus manos y colocándola en la mesa de noche que estaba junto a la cama y era lo suficientemente amplia como para que entrase perfectamente. ― ¿Cómo se llama tu señor, Katze? ―preguntó con el mero fin de conocer a su salvador.

―Lo siento Riki, pero él me dio órdenes expresas de que no te dijera su nombre ―le respondió con sinceridad.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se lo podía decir? Era un simple nombre y él no era un delincuente. Bueno sí, sí era de hecho un delincuente, pero nunca había matado a nadie en su vida, por esa razón se pensaba como un ser humano no muy peligroso para otro ser humano. ¿Por qué negarle el conocer su nombre siendo que él sabía el suyo? Miró nuevamente al aparente sirviente con una rabia y un enojo muy considerable, pero no recibió más respuestas del pelirrojo de nombre Katze, por lo que emitió un ronco suspiro.

― ¿Por qué no puedo conocer su nombre? ―preguntó, sólo para poder intentar, aunque sea, comprender qué es lo que estaba pasando.

―…Supongo que porque él es un Blondie de gran estatus social, y no quiere que la gente o siquiera tú pienses o divulgues quién te salvó. ―Riki volvió a suspirar con fuerza ante esta vaga contestación. Katze no sabía si había hecho bien en decirle aquello a ese joven de Ceres, pero su amo no había mencionado nada más, sólo su nombre como prohibición, asique no estaba desobedeciendo órdenes.

Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio en los que Katze le dijo que podía desayunar sólo, si así lo deseaba. Riki simplemente se acercó a la bandeja y comenzó a engullir los alimentos, hacía ya un par de días que no podía comer decentemente por lo que aprovechó la ocasión. El té que bebió estaba bastante bueno, no tenía el sabor común del té por lo que su paladar no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Se sintió mucho mejor al comer las tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, después las galletas dulces y finalmente bebió el jugo de naranja que había en un pequeño vaso. Si bien no le había respondido a la pregunta sobre si quería comer solo o acompañado, Katze se quedó parado junto a la puerta viéndolo comer con tamaña desesperación.

Cuando lo bañó lo había visto bastante flaco, pero los ligeros músculos de sus brazos le dieron a entender que el joven aún estaba en forma, o al menos tenía la agilidad y la fuerza para defenderse en las calles. Mas ahora que lo veía comer se daba cuenta de la cantidad de necesidades por las que estaba pasando ese muchacho de apenas 17 años. Por lo que había averiguado de él, pertenecía a Ceres, no es que apareciera en los registros ciudadanos, sino que sacaba esa conclusión por el hecho de que no aparecía en los registros. Los miembros del Ghetto no eran ciudadanos de Amoi, pero muchos de ellos buscaban un escape de esa vida huyendo a Midas y ofreciéndose a trabajar para sobrevivir. Sólo trabajando podían acceder al rango de ciudadano de clase baja. Al parecer eso es lo que estaba buscando ese joven que tenía en frente, pero al ver su piel y su cabello era obvio porqué nadie lo contrataba: era evidente que era parte del Ghetto y nadie contraría a un hombre así.

―Ahora bien ―comenzó a hablar Katze cuando vio que le muchacho había terminado de comer. ―Mi señor me pidió que averiguara un poco sobre ti y te diera lo que necesitases. Como no apareces en los registros de ciudadanos, supongo que eres de Ceres. ―Riki asintió ante la afirmación. ― ¿Quieres conseguir un trabajo?

Al principio la propuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, no pensó que eso se fuera a dar de esa manera. Hacía tanto tiempo que intentaba conseguir un trabajo que el hecho de que se le presentase con tanta facilidad le asustaba por sobremanera. ¿Por qué le iba a dar un trabajo así como así? ¿Qué clase de empleo tenía ese sujeto para él? Esas preguntas le hicieron dudar y levantar aún más la guardia, cuando algo es demasiado cierto para ser verdad se daba el lujo de dudar hasta de la carne más sabrosa.

― ¿Por qué quieres darme un trabajo? ―le preguntó dejando traslucir su desconfianza.

―Porque mi señor me ordenó darte todo lo que necesites, si un trabajo es lo que necesitas pues te lo daré. Además, si no puedes mantenerte por ti mismo deberé mantenerte y eso no es de mi agrado ―le respondió tajante y con simpleza.

― ¿Por qué tu amo quiere que hagas eso por mí? ―inquirió nuevamente, buscando conocer un poco más de ese "señor" que tanto bien le quería hacer a su persona, y que poseía tantas "buenas intenciones". Algo no le parecía natural, algo estaba mal en todo ese asunto, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

― ¿Y yo qué sé? ―le contestó mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos y extraía uno sólo para encenderlo, caminar hacia la ventana y abrirla ligeramente, cosa de que no todo el humo se quedase dentro de la habitación. Ese muchacho lo estaba desesperando con su cantidad de dudas y desconfianzas, pero era entendible sabiendo la situación en la que se encontraba: rodeado por completos desconocidos y que le ofrecen ayuda cuando mucha gente lo ha traicionado seguramente. Le iba a dar tiempo para que se acomodase a su nueva vida.

Sin embargo un minuto de silencio le hizo voltear la cabeza hacia el chico que no había emitido palabra alguna. Pudo ver cómo sus ojos estaban fijos en él, más exactamente, fijos en el cigarro que sostenía entre sus dedos. No podía ser cierto. No puede ser que un muchacho tan joven fume, ¿o sí? Se detuvo un momento a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba pensando. Él creció en Ceres donde lo normal es que los jóvenes, tanto hombres como mujeres, pierdan la virginidad entre los 12 y los 13 años, un lugar donde muchachos aprendían a defenderse, aún si eso involucrase matar a muy corta edad, entonces no debería de sorprenderle que un chico de su edad fumase.

― ¿Quieres? ―le dijo con una sonrisa que pensaba que sería amistosa, sin notar que parecía un completo psicópata diciendo eso. Sin embargo, hacía tres días que Riki no fumaba, por lo que la urgencia de un cigarro le hizo ignorar esa mueca extraña. Simplemente asintió, ante eso Katze le lanzó la caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

Sin importarle el hecho de estar aún sentado en la cama, sacó un cigarrillo y lo fumó. Apreciar cómo el humo se adentraba en sus pulmones le hizo sentirse más relajado, sentía cómo si su alma le volviera al propio cuerpo y se dejara de agitar como si fuese un gato enjaulado. Con el cigarro encendido, se levantó de la cama, el cuerpo aún le dolía bastante, y caminó hacia la ventana en donde estaba el pelirrojo. Se paró junto al hombre que le había ayudado y terminó el cigarro con una parsimonia y un deleite que no se podría explicar en palabras.

―Dime ―le comenzó a decir a Katze, ― ¿qué clase de trabajo me ofreces? ―El pelirrojo sonrió ante la pregunta, sentía que había logrado cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

Y de esa manera fue como Riki terminó trabajando para Katze, un distribuidor de mercancías, productos en general, planetario e interplanetario. Su trabajo no era muy pesado y ganaba lo suficiente como para pagar un departamento pequeño en el centro de Midas, un casi mono-ambiente como el que tenía en Ceres pero este era más cómodo, estaba mejor pintado y en mejor estado que el anterior. Se sentía mucho más a gusto ahí, y de a poco fue viéndolo como un hogar. No obstante eso, en su mente aún rondaba la imagen de ese Blondie de alta clase social que lo había ayudado y que había hecho esto por él. Katze mantuvo la orden de no decirle su nombre, por lo que le quedaba la opción de aprenderlo por su cuenta o no saberlo directamente. La curiosidad y el pesar de tener una deuda con alguien le incomodaba por sobremanera.

– – –

Salía del trabajo esa misma noche en que la luna se dibujaba con mucha nitidez en el firmamento, las estrellas alumbrarían su camino a casa pese a la gran cantidad de luces que adornaban la ciudad que nunca duerme. A veces regresaba a su departamento en compañía de su jefe, pero esa noche había rechazado su compañía, pues era una noche realmente hermosa para disfrutar. Una suave briza le mecía los cabellos ligeramente largos y le hacía disfrutar por primera vez en tres meses de la soledad y de la libertad que le brindaba la capital de Midas.

Miraba las vidrieras con cierto desasosiego, como si pretendiera comprar la ropa o la indumentaria en general que en ella se presentaba pero sin tener realmente el deseo de hacerlo. Por momentos era consciente de que ahora tenía el dinero para comprar todo lo que quisiera, pero por momentos se daba cuenta de que no necesitaba tanto para vivir como deseaba. Sólo necesitaba la ropa necesaria, la comida necesaria y un buen grupo de amigos para salir las noches de franco o para divertirse simplemente. En esos meses había logrado conseguir un par de buenos amigos con los que llenaba el vacío que dejó su vieja pandilla, e inclusive Katze se había tornado un buen amigo y compañero, pero había algo que le pesaba dentro suyo y que no podría sacar de su interior.

Un traje rojo y azul se presentó frente a él y la imagen de alguien que había, y a la vez no, conocido hacía ya tres meses pero de quien no sabía ni siquiera su nombre le venía a la mente. Le debía la vida a esa persona, le debía su estatus actual, le debía el prometedor futuro que tenía en Midas, y aun así no le conocía ni siquiera un nombre. ¿Cómo llamar a alguien que no conoce? ¿Lo podría llamar salvador? ¿O simplemente el "extraño de largos cabellos rubios y ojos tan hermosos que se le grabaron en la memoria"? Ese definitivamente era una forma muy larga de referirse a alguien. Prefería mil veces tener un nombre por el cual llamar al ser angelical que lo salvó. Sólo sabía que era un Blondie de un alto estatus social y que eso le impedía conocerlo. Vaya tontería.

A veces se veía a sí mismo tirado en la cama y contemplando el techo de su solitaria habitación. Mentiría si dijera que su cama siempre ha sido solitaria, pero tampoco podía decir que la compañía de aquellos seres (hombres y mujeres) le llenara el vacío que sentía dentro de sí. Todos sus amores habían fracasado, inclusive el de Guy con quien más había durado como pareja estable. Ahora estaba atrapado en el recuerdo de esos ojos zafiros que lo miraban con tanta compasión cuando lo tomaba en brazos y lo sacaba de ese callejón en el que él mismo se había metido. Aún sentía en su cuello la respiración de ese hombre que lo había arrinconado contra su pecho con una fuerza considerable pero aun así protectora.

Se sorprendía de sí mismo al verse nuevamente tirado en la cama imaginando cómo sería ese hombre que le había rescatado. Si tendría un carácter fuerte, cuál sería su comida favorita, su color favorito, si le gustarían las mascotas, si era realmente adinerado. Cómo habría sido su infancia, si tendría muchos amigos, si le gustaba salir con ellos a clubes o bares como solían hacer él con los suyos. Por momentos se preocupaba por si le gustarían las motos o los autos o qué vehículo prefería. También le hubiera encantado saber a qué le tiene miedo, qué no puede hacer, cuál es su debilidad. A veces se reía de sí mismo al pensar que quizás ese Blondie, por ser justamente eso, no tenía debilidades. Muchas veces lo imaginaba como un ser perfecto muy superior a él y se enroscaba en un mar de pensamientos con el fin de comprender porqué lo habría rescatado aquella vez.

Pero en ese momento, en el momento en que miraba un traje idéntico al que llevaba aquel Blondie, se rio de sí mismo al verse en esa condición. ¿Suspirar por un hombre a quien no conocía? ¿Especular cual adolescente enamorada sobre la personalidad, gustos o disgustos de alguien que no conocía y a quien sólo podría apreciar desde lejos? ¿Acaso no estaba cansado de eso? Sintió una opresión en el pecho que le hizo llevarse la mano al mismo en señal de sorpresa, esa sensación de emoción, de vértigo, de angustia y a la vez de alegría que le generaba una gran opresión en el pecho era inverosímil con sí mismo. Eso no podía ser amor, no podía ser que se hubiera enamorado de alguien a quien ni siquiera conoce.

¿Pero si lo conociera le abriría su corazón? ¿Le contaría lo que tanto apreciaba él de la vida, lo que le gustaba y disgustaba? ¿Le contaría su vida, su pasado y se sentiría cómodo con él? Pero en qué disparates estaba pensando. Simplemente negó con la cabeza, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y continuó caminando. No iba a detenerse a pensar en las cosas que habían pasado. Aunque no se pudiera sacar de la cabeza esos ojos azules que lo miraban muy penetrantemente, no iba a dejar que eso le impidiese seguir adelante con su vida. Quizá nunca lo vería en toda su existencia, entonces no valdría la pena pensar románticamente en eso.

 _ **Ella (Él) iba caminando sola(o) por la calle  
pensando "Dios, qué complicado es esto del amor".  
Se preguntó así misma(o) cuál habrá sido el detalle  
que seguro Cupido malinterpretó.**_

No sólo Riki se encontraba inquieto esa noche. Un Blondie de ojos azules se encontraba recostado en su cama, a la misma hora de todas las noches pero en una ciudad totalmente diferente. Si bien su residencia era en Tanagura, había tenido que viajar a la capital de Midas para poder terminar de arreglar unos asuntos de negocios. Como uno de los Blondies de la familia más importante de Amoi, debía de atender algunos temas personalmente. Sin embargo, esa noche iba a ser la primera en varios meses que pasaba en ese lugar que albergaba un pequeño recuerdo y secreto que pocos conocían y que él atesoraba en su corazón.

Como Blondie de la familia Mink debería de casarse con una mujer de otra de las importantes casas de Tanagura, pero él muy pocas veces había mostrado interés en ellas realmente. No sólo no le gustaban las mujeres, sino que los hombres rubios, altos y de largos cabellos tampoco le atraían. Le parecía una vida algo vacía más que aburrida la que siempre había llevado, siempre había tenido que afrontar los mismo problemas de negocios desde que era entrenado desde niño para cumplirlos de adulto. Nunca tenía otras cosas en las que pensar y a veces ni siquiera se molestaba en buscarlas.

 _Pero esa noche en la que había viajado a Midas por los mismos motivos de negocios de los que siempre se tenía que ocupar, como rutinariamente hacía, vio algo que le llamó por primera vez la atención. Una pelea callejera que no era reprimida en la capital era motivo de sorpresa, pero ver cómo un grupo de matones golpeaba a un joven que, aparentemente, había caído al barro como consecuencia de la lluvia era algo que le llenó de ira. Quizá haya sido por la expresión de cansancio del joven o por el hecho de que no dejaba de forcejear y de intentar defenderse con una tenacidad envidiable, o quizá por lo atractivo de su magullado rostro y enlodado cuerpo, pero algo le llevó a detener el auto por el que estaba avanzado._

 _Se bajó con la idea de defender a ese mestizo de ojos oscuros y cansados. Sus pasos por el simple hecho de provenir de un Blondie hicieron que varios de los matones retrocedieran, menos el único que sostenía a ese chico del cuello y lo golpeaba fuertemente. Sin pensarlo dos veces y olvidándose completamente de sus modeles, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a aquél sujeto, tanto así que lo hizo caer al suelo. Una vez en el piso y antes de que comenzara a insultarlo, el hombre cayó en cuenta de quién lo había golpeado. A raíz de ello se puso de pie y todos emprendieron la huida, no vaya a ser que ese sujeto de cabellos rubios decidiera llamar a la policía, pues nunca más verían la luz del sol._

 _Una vez esos tipos se hubieron ido notó dos cosas. La primera era que estaba lloviendo y ahora todo su traje, carísimo y hecho con uno de los mejores diseñadores de Tanagura, estaba empapado pero no arruinado. La segunda fue que el joven a quien había decidido proteger había caído al suelo, embarrándose aún más de lo que ya estaba. Por eso mismo se volteó y lo miró con mucha preocupación. Lo vio despierto por unos segundos, sus ojos eran negros y profundos, pudo sentir como una oleada de calor acompañada de un mar de emociones le atacaba, sintió una opresión en el pecho que le hizo pensar que se le iba a salir el corazón. Nunca antes había sentido esa sensación de vértigo, de ansiedad, de nerviosismo… Simplemente con ver sus ojos vio cómo su mundo se tornaba patas arriba y su respiración se agitaba. ¿Quién era ese sujeto?_

― _¿Blo… Blondie? ―escuchó salir de los labios de ese hombre moreno que aún estaba débil y tirado en el suelo. Le había conocido, eso quería decir que se encontraba bien, o más o menos bien, pues él no tenía grandes conocimientos de medicina ni para dar un primer diagnóstico. Pero con sólo escuchar su voz, esa voz grave y algo rasposa por la debilidad hizo que su corazón latiera con mucha fuerza y se sonrojara levemente. Había caído en cuenta de lo que había hecho, había defendido a un completo desconocido y que, para colmo, pertenecía a una clase social muy inferior a la suya. Pero ya no podía razonar más, el joven necesitaba ayuda pronto._

― _¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó sin darse cuenta del tono de orden que le habían otorgado los nervios que le invadieron repentinamente._

― _Riki ―respondió el chico con un hilo de voz muy suave y débil antes de caer desmayado, o exhausto quizá, ya que había tenido que pasar por días bastante duros, o eso imaginó el Blondie._

― _Con que… Riki ―fue lo único que pudo decir antes de tomar al enlodado muchacho entre sus brazos, arruinando completamente su costosa ropa, y llevarlo hasta el lujoso auto._

 _Si bien el chofer lo miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y con las ganas de matarlo por meter a un hombre todo embarrado que manche los asientos blancos del auto que él iba a tener que lavar después, el rubio no se inmutó. Con su tono autoritario le ordenó a su chofer que condujera hacia el departamento de su anterior sirviente, es decir, hacia el departamento de Katze, quien antes había sido su sirviente pero al descubrir sus grandes capacidades para la administración, decidió colocarlo como subjefe de la industria que su familia mantenía en Midas. Katze era el hombre al que más confianza le tenía en todo el mundo, asique sólo él podría ayudarlo en este drama en el que se había metido._

 _El chofer enfiló viaje hacia el dichoso departamento mientras el Blodie llamaba a su cercano para avisarle que iría a su casa con un hombre mal herido, no le diría la procedencia de ese chico por teléfono, pero cuando llegase le explicaría cómo había sido todo. Una vez colgó el teléfono, contempló la lluvia por la ventana por un par de segundos. ¿Qué le había llevado a hacer semejante locura? Acto seguido, contempló al muchacho que en ese momento parecía dormir en su regazo. A cada minuto controlaba que siguiera respirando, pues temía que el joven pudiera entrar en paro cardíaco, pero era algo imposible en realidad._

 _Simplemente contemplar su rostro le hacía notar lo diferente que era de todo el mundo que él conocía. Su tez morena, su cabello azabache, los ojos oscuros que había contemplado con anterioridad y que lo habían hecho sentir mil y un sensaciones, esa voz entre ronca y cansada con la que había pronunciado su nombre… Riki. Oh Riki, que nombre tan simple para alguien tan simple como lo es un mediocre mestizo de Ceres, que al parecer vagabundea por las calles de Midas en búsqueda de algo, quizás una mejor posición social o simplemente sobrevivir. Pero si es un ser humano tan ordinario y tan simple, ¿por qué decidió rescatarlo? ¿Por qué su corazón está latiendo con fuerza con la sola presencia de ese desconocido en el auto? ¿Por qué no puede quitar sus ojos de encima de ese joven de tez morena? ¿Por qué quiere ayudarlo? Quizá haya sentido compasión por ese muchacho, o quizás algo más._

 _Durante todo el viaje, que no fue muy largo por cierto, se mantuvo divagando entre lo que sentía y lo que pensaba. Su corazón nunca había latido de esa manera, nunca había sentido esa algarabía que le brotaba del pecho, nunca se había pensado que pudiera sentir algo así por un simple desconocido. Pero algo tenía ese chico que lo había cautivado, algo le había hecho sentir un sinfín de sensaciones sólo comparables con las mariposas en el estómago que tanto describen las novelas románticas._

 _Esa noche llegó al departamento de Katze con un medio moribundo muchacho de tan sólo 16 o 17 años, suposición del pelirrojo. Entre los dos tuvieron que sedarlo para poder bañarlo apropiadamente, pues en cuento comenzaron a quitarle la ropa el joven despertó y comenzó no sólo a insultar sino a intentar escapar a como diera lugar. No les quedó otra opción. Luego de bañarlo lo dejaron descansar en la habitación que sobraba del departamento de Katze, en donde solían dormir las visitas cuando las tenía. Pero esta visita inesperada y forzada no estaba en los planes de pelirrojo, quizá por eso se mostró algo reacio a seguir lo que el Blondie le pedía._

― _Iason… ―comenzó a decir el pelirrojo después de escuchar lo que su jefe le decía y de buscar, sin obtener resultados, el nombre Riki en el registro de ciudadanos de Midas. El hecho de no encontrar resultados les hizo confirmar que el muchacho era un mestizo de Ceres, uno de los llamados impuros por las personas de Midas y/o Tanagura. De todos los seres del mundo, Iason elegía el ser con el que no debería tener contacto. He ahí el motivo del cuestionamiento de Katze: ― ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que haga esto? ¡Es un mestizo de Ceres, del Guetto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa?_

 _Los regaños de su subordinado y amigo resonaron en su cabeza como rayos que cruzan el cielo. Pero no pudo encontrar una respuesta racional a sus interrogantes, simplemente no había sido racional a la hora de llevar a cabo esas acciones. ¿En qué había pensado? Pues por primera vez no había pensado en nada, sólo había actuado y aún no comprendía por qué. Tal vez las emociones que ese simple pero rebelde mestizo le impulsaron a actuar de esa manera, mas su orgullo le impedía decirle algo así a su subordinado._

― _Simplemente no lo sé ―comentó con simpleza y con una expresión dura en rostro. Mas después suspiró profundamente, no esperaba que su amigo y confidente lo entendiese rápidamente, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de que no lo cuestionara y acatara sus órdenes. ―Quiero que ayudes a este sujeto, sólo eso te pido._

― _No le puedo dar un trato preferencial, perdería mi credibilidad ―le argumentó con simpleza._

― _No quiero que le des un trato preferencial, sólo que le des un trabajo y le ayudes a adaptarse, como haces con la mayoría de extranjeros que tienes trabajando en la empresa ―. Esas fueron sus indicaciones. El pelirrojo lo pensó por un par de segundos, en los que Iason se comenzaba a desesperar, no obstante el joven finalmente le dio una respuesta:_

― _Está bien, haré lo que me pides. ―Esas palabras fueron música para los oídos del rubio de largos cabellos. ― ¿Algo más que desees que haga? ―dijo con fastidio._

 _Iason lo pensó unos momentos y tomó una decisión que le parecía algo dolorosa, pero que sabía que era la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado. Pero primero le diría las indicaciones que sí quería que llevase a cabo, las que no le molestaban y que, al contrario, le harían bien a su alma y corazón el que el pelirrojo las llevase a cabo._

― _Quiero que me mandes un informe semanal sobre la vida de Riki, todo y absolutamente todo lo que pase con él o que sepas de él ―. Dicho esto el hombre asintió. ―Y además… no quiero que le digas mi nombre._

 _Esa orden le causó cierto pesar a Katze, y le generó una cierta contradicción. Por un lado el joven tenía derecho a saber quién le había salvado y ayudado a tener esa vida en Midas. Pero por el otro comprendía el porqué de ello. Iason Mink es un Blondie de la más alta alcurnia, con una vida que debería estar alejada de cualquier mestizo de Ceres, con una educación de las mejores, con una vida llena de lujos, prejuicios y protocolos que debería seguir al pie de la letra si quería seguir manteniendo la reputación de su familia, su trabajo e inclusive su apellido. Además, la vida del mestizo estaría en peligro, dado que está prohibido que un ser del Ghetto se roce con alguien de Tanagura, salvo en contextos muy especiales y específicos. Riki podría ser llevado a la cárcel o podría ser asesinado como forma de castigo, sus normas eran muy severas a veces, la mayoría de ellas innecesariamente severas._

― _Entiendo, así haré ―le confirmó el pelirrojo. Y pese a que sólo asintió y se marchó del departamento, con su misma ropa enlodada y dejándole ropa nueva al muchacho para cuando despertara, no se sentía del todo bien y eso se le notaba en el rostro. La ropa la había traído el mismo chofer del auto, por órdenes de Iason._

 _La angustia se dejó traslucir en el rostro pálido del Blondie. No entendía porqué, pero el hecho de no poder volver a ver a ese mestizo, de no poder volver a cruzarse con ese joven desconocido le molestaba por sobremanera, le hacía sentir mal y triste, sentimientos tan simples de describir pero tan difíciles de sentir. Sin embargo, sabía que era la mejor de las opciones, no podía arriesgar la vida de Riki por un mero capricho y deseo personal, en ese momento la seguridad de él era lo primero. Este pensamiento le hizo recapacitar un poco, pues nunca se había preocupado de esa manera por alguien, no obstante tampoco se detuvo a pensar el porqué de eso, no quería hacer trabajar más a su cabeza. Por esa sola razón decidió despedirse de Katze e irse a su cuarto de hotel lo antes posible, antes de que lluvia regresase al cielo y antes de que la noche continuara avanzando._

– – –

Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, sin éxito vale aclarar, giraba en la cama, enroscándose en las finas sábanas de la habitación de ese hotel tan lujoso al que siempre iba cada vez que visitaba Midas. No se cansaba de ir al mismo lugar porque ya se había acostumbrado al mismo, pero a veces la soledad de esa habitación le aterraba un poco. Simplemente se resignó a abrir los ojos y contemplar el techo mientras el rostro de ese mestizo que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía se dibujaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. Suspiró y se decidió a prender un poco la radio, pues tanto silencio tampoco le parecía lo mejor para esas horas de la noche.

Al momento de encender el aparato, se encontró escuchando una canción romántica. Una canción que hablaba de una amor no correspondido y de dos seres separados por los límites de clase, un amor como el que él le profesaba a ese chico, a Riki. Aunque siempre Katze le mandaba reportes con sus actividades, no le bastaba con eso, él quería verlo, le gustaría poder verlo o escuchar su voz en algún momento de su vida. Tampoco quería olvidar ese rostro que tanto le causó, que generó esa conmoción dentro de su corazón y mente tan fuertemente que aún con el pasar de los días no desaparecía. En el momento en que el locutor habló nuevamente a través de la radio, el Blondie apagó el dichoso aparato al notar que nuevamente su cabeza había regresado a la imagen de Riki. No lo podía sacar de su mente.

Sin pensarlo esta vez y haciendo lo que su corazón le dictaba, tomó su celular y llamó a Katze. Después de varios tonos, por fin alguien le contestó del otro lado.

― ¿Iason? ―escuchó decir del otro lado de la línea. ― ¿Qué pasó?

―Necesito que me hables de Riki ―dijo demandante y sin dejar traslucir, fácilmente, sus emociones y su angustia al pronunciar ese nombre que se había acostumbrado a nada más leer en los reportes.

―…Ay, Iason… son las doce de la noche ―respondió a regañadientes Katze, quien había sido despertado por el sonido del teléfono y realmente estaba muy fastidiado por la impulsividad del blondie. ― ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana? Tenemos una reunión con gente importante mañana por la mañana, necesito dormir ―pidió demandante, y con toda la razón del universo.

Al principio, Iason se sintió enojado y embroncado con su amigo y subordinado. No podía aceptar un "no" por respuesta, simplemente él era el único que podía decir que no a quien sea. Pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle, sólo Katze podía decirle que "no" cuando le pareciera que la situación o el pedido lo ameritaba. Sólo por ese motivo, y analizando bien la situación, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

―Sí, puede esperar… ―dijo sin más y cortó la llamada.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? Pedir por un simple mestizo a esta hora de la noche, sin importarle la reunión del día siguiente a la que debía asistir estando con la cabeza totalmente descansada. ¿Acaso ese joven del que no sabía nada hacía tes meses significaba tanto para él? No podía ser de esa manera, no podrían nunca estar juntos, las reglas eran muy tajantes. Podría poner en el peligro la vida de ese chico al que amaba sin siquiera conocer. Pero a la vez lo necesitaba cerca, necesitaba conocerlo mejor, acercarse a él nuevamente, escuchar su voz y sentir su aliento. Aunque sea un momento lo deseaba ver y conocer mejor, saber qué le gusta, qué no, cuál es su comida favorita, qué hace en sus tiempos libres y muchas cosas como esas.

De pronto sacudió la cabeza sin poder creer lo que acababa de pensar. ¿Por qué su mente divagaba tanto cuando se trataba de Riki? Él es Iason Mink, uno de los Blondies más empoderados de todo Tanagura y el miembro principal de la familia Mink, no podía darse el lujo de estar dudando de esta manera de las cosas. Por ese motivo tomó su campera con certeza, se la colocó y, no sin antes darse a sí mismo un cambio de look para que nadie notara que era un blondie, salió a la calle.

Con unos lentes negros, el cabello recogido a modo de rodete en el pelo y escondido debajo de un sombrero gris, una campera oscura sobre una remera azul marino y unos pantalones, así como un calzado, muy simples en comparación a los que solía usar, ocultaban su apariencia de Blondie adinerado de Tanagura. No iba a ir muy lejos, sólo a un bar cercano que había descubierto hacía un par de noches. Necesitaba despejar su mente para estar mejor para el próximo día, y un poco de aire, caminar y algo de alcohol le iban a ayudar a este propósito.

 _ **El daba como cada noche vueltas en la cama,**_

 _ **sonó de pronto una canción romántica en la radio.  
Quizá fue Michael Bolton quien metió el dedo en la llaga**_

 _ **y como le faltaba el sueño fue a buscarlo**_

Sin darse cuenta de los caminos que ambos estaban tomando, de las decisiones que acababan de tener en esa mísera noche, se encontraron dirigiéndose hacia un bar. El mismo bar que el Blondie solía visitar cuando venía por negocios a Midas, que a su vez era el mismo bar que preparaba la bebida que más le gustaba a Riki.

Riki solía ir solo o con sus mejores amigos o amigos muy cercanos a ese lugar, dado que lo sentía como una especie de segundo refugio frente a esa inmensa ciudad que lo carcomía por momentos y le alegraba por otros. Era como su santuario, así como había adoptado la vieja taberna de Ceres. No eran muy parecidas a decir verdad, pues Ceres no era una ciudad con mucho dinero para llevar a cabo semejantes lujos como sí los había en Midas, pero el ambiente era sumamente parecido. Iba toda clase de personas, desde pordioseros que apenas habían juntado el dinero suficiente como para beber una cerveza, hasta gente adinerada o proveniente de una familia importante. Todas esas personas se reunían en las mesas o en la barra para tomar lo que quisieran y/o acompañar dichas bebidas con unas papas fritas o una que otra comida rápida de poca elaboración. Riki no era fanático de la comida, pero aun así tomó asiento en la barra y aguardó al camarero que lo atendiera.

― ¿Te sirvo lo mismo de siempre, Riki? ―preguntó el muchacho que atendía el bar con una sonrisa casi inocente, demasiado para ser mesero.

―Sí, lo mismo de siempre por favor ―contestó el joven mestizo con la educación que le caracterizaba. En poco tiempo se había hecho cliente de ese lugar, así como hubo una temporada en la que iba tan seguido que los meseros ya le conocían los gustos.

―Es raro verte por aquí esta noche ―le comentó el mismo joven mientras le entregaba el trago. El moreno enarcó una ceja en señal de no comprender lo que le decía el muchacho. ―Hoy es "noche de baile" ―le dijo como si esto fuera algo muy especial.

― ¿Y? ―dijo el otro sin comprender el problema, dado que siempre se hacían bailes y el bar se volvía disco a partir de las 00:00 hs. No era una novedad lo que le estaba diciendo.

―Pues hoy habrán lentos, pienso que esa música no te gusta ―. Riki chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia su vaso lleno. El mozo regresó a su trabajo con total normalidad, a veces ese mestizo era todo un testarudo y enojón de primera.

Noche de lentos, ¡qué bah! Él no iba a estar tanto tiempo ahí bebiendo dado que mañana era un día laboral y debería levantarse temprano. Ya había decidido de antemano que se iría entradas las 00:30 hs. por lo que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, mientras bebía su trago, por su mente pasaba la imagen de ese Blondie con el que tanto fantaseaba, por momentos se preguntó si a ese hombre le gustaría la música lenta. Pero pronto descargó la pregunta y se echó a reír de sus ocurrencias.

Iason caminó a paso lento hasta llegar a las puertas del gran bar. No era el más lujoso de toda la ciudad, pero se había acostumbrado a frecuentarlo y muchas veces solía quedarse hasta pasadas las 00:00hs. pues le gustaba apreciar a las parejas bailando apasionadamente. Sin embargo, se iba temprano gracias a que llegaba una hora en la que le molestaba el ruido y se veían demasiadas obsenidades para su gusto.

Las puertas se abrieron para darle espacio en un lugar en penumbras. No solía ir a ese sitio solo, pues siempre iba con la excusa de salir un poco más con sus conocidos empresarios. Pero esta vez había decidido ir sólo y disfrutar de su soledad como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se sintió satisfecho y por un momento la alegría de poder dedicarse un corto tiempo le hizo feliz, pero pronto se sentó en una mesa algo apartada y pidió sus bebidas a una moza. La mujer lo miró algo extrañada, porque no era común ver a un hombre que parecía muy adinerado sólo en un bar en esos días y a esas horas de la noche. No obstante, no emitió ningún sonido y se mantuvo haciendo su trabajo.

Los minutos pasaron mientras estas dos almas divagaban en ese bar ignorando la presencia del otro. Bebiendo un poco más de la cuenta, los dos comenzaron a mirar en direcciones aleatorias, como si buscaran el motivo por el que habían ido a un lugar de esas características. Pero fue cuestión de tiempo, de minutos casi ínfimos en los que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. A causa de los lentes oscuros, Iason no fue reconocido, pero Riki sí. Era imposible confundir esos ojos oscuros con los de alguien más, simplemente era imposible. El rostro del Blondie se iluminó sorpresivamente.

Como si hubiera visto un ángel, sus ojos se iluminaron de manera tal que una gran sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. Sintió esa opresión en el pecho, rozagante de júbilo, sus labios se secaron y sus pupilas se dilataron como cuando alguien ve algo que desea y que quiere mucho. No podía creer lo que el destino estaba haciendo con su vida en ese momento, tanto le había colmado la cabeza la sola imagen de aquel hombre y ahora lo tenía sentado a unos metros de su mesa, en la barra, y completamente solo.

En su estómago se agolparon varias mariposas y sus manos sudaron levemente, sentía que la opresión en el pecho lo iba a matar en cualquier momento mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre Riki, su platónico y amado Riki. Por momento no le parecía tan platónico, le parecía un hombre completamente cercano a él y parecido. Estaban tomando lo mismo inclusive, una bebida a base de vodka y muy fuerte. Sintió que tenía que acercarse, pero también dudó sobre el recibimiento que le daría aquel tenaz mestizo. Mas después pudo concluir que él es Iason Mink, nadie le puede dar un "no" por respuesta, además recordaba perfectamente la expresión de algarabía en los ojos de ese joven cuando lo ayudó contra esa banda de delincuentes. Y por lo que le había ido contando Katze en los reportes, el joven siempre había querido agradecerle lo que había hecho por él, asique ese era otro motivo por el cual se sentía seguro. Sólo se decidió a aguardar el momento justo.

Riki sintió como si alguien lo mirase, sintió un ligero mareo pero de inmediato le echó la culpa a la bebida que tenía entre sus manos. Siguió tomando por unos momentos más, sin poder quitar la imagen de ese Blondie de la cabeza. Ese rostro que a sus ojos se tornó angelical pero que encasillaba un misterio que le atraía, quería conocerlo más profundamente si eso fuera posible. Quería comprender porqué una casualidad los había juntado justo en ese momento, el momento indicado en el lugar indicado. Por momentos se preguntaba si realmente había sido una casualidad o el destino los había unido, pero si _eso_ los había unido ¿por qué los había separado? Eso era lo que no entendía, ¿por qué no tenía derecho de conocer su nombre? Sí, era un simple mestizo, pero si era así, ¿por qué lo había ayudado? Demasiadas preguntas para poder ser resueltas detrás de un trago en un bar a la media noche.

Sin notarlo, pues se hallaba aún sumido en sus pensamientos, las mesas del bar fueron removidas, dejando libre la pista de baile. Riki estaba de espaldas a la cantidad de gente que se iba agolpando en el centro lista para bailar. Ignoraba completamente que un par de ojos ocultos tras unos lentes negros le contemplaban desde el otro lado del bar.

De pronto la música fuerte pero bailable y lenta llegó a los oídos del joven que estaba en la barra. Se sobresaltó un poco, pues no había planeado quedarse hasta tan tarde en un lugar así, pero pronto se relajó con sólo mirar cómo las parejas se iban conformando en el medio del lugar y comenzaban a bailar esa mezcla de rock y jazz, pues no tenía mucha audacia para reconocer géneros musicales. Se volteó para poder mirar mejor a las dichosas parejas que se movían de un lado al otro con una gracia casi envidiable. No obstante, alguien le llamó la atención, un hombre se mantenía mirándolo fijamente, pero en realidad no lo notaba porque tenía lentes oscuros. ¿Por qué alguien usaba eso de noche? Se veía muy raro y sospechoso, mas por alguna razón le llamó la atención de tal manera que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Una canción conocida y bastante movida comenzó a sonar, no sólo se le hizo conocida sino también con un ritmo bastante pegajoso. No pudo evitar sonreía levemente sin poder despegar la vista de ese hombre, al tiempo que movía su cuerpo siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. A raíz de eso pudo ver como el otro esbozaba una sonrisa y apoyaba el mentón en la palma de su mano, en señal de que quería verlo mejor. Por ese simple acto, Riki volteó la cabeza, odiaba que un desconocido le mirase de esa manera, como si fuera una mascota a la que se admirase. Pero en cuanto vio cómo el sujeto se levantaba los lentes y le contemplaba sin ellos cambió de opinión.

No podría confundir esos ojos con ningún otro, no había podido sacarlos de su mente desde que los había visto y ahora ahí estaban, mirándolo fijamente en un bar al que no solía ir seguido pero que ahí estaba a fin de cuentas. Si bien era perder un poco de su ya algo maltratado orgullo el levantarse e ir hasta él, el deseo de conocerlo, de tocarlo, de abrazarlo fue mucho más fuerte que su orgullo o su voluntad. Suspiró, sentía que iba a cometer un error, pero no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad que se la había presentado en bandeja de plata.

Ante los ojos sorprendidos del Blondie, Riki se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia Iason, aún sin saber su nombre se estaba arriesgando a ir y conocerlo. Iason no podía más del asombro, el muchacho realmente quería conocerlo, se le estaba acercando. Por unos microsegundos, dudó; conocer a ese chico podría traerle muchos problemas, no sólo a él sino al joven en definitiva, pero no podía irse en ese momento. De un impulso, fruto de una reacción que nunca pensó que tendría también se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el chico, quien esbozó una sonrisa al verse correspondido por aquel hombre que poco conocía pero por el que tanto sentía sin razón alguna. Por la mente y el corazón de ambos pasaban dudas similares, pero el deseo de saber y de sentir al otro se hizo más fuerte.

En medio de la pista, sin preámbulos y casi de manera instantánea, como si fuera un reencuentro después de años, se fundieron en un abrazo posesivo y sofocante, un abrazo que trasmitía no sólo el cariño que se tenían pese a ser completos desconocidos, sino también la alegría de haberse visto por primera vez en una circunstancia como aquella. Las personas a su alrededor los miraron por unos segundos antes de continuar bailando. Dos hombres entrelazados en un abrazo era algo común en aquellos tiempos, la gente ignoraba el verdadero contexto y el verdadero significado de aquella muestra de amor. Un amor tan puro que no había desaparecido a pesar del desconocimiento y de la distancia que los había separado por tanto tiempo.

 _ **Los dos estaban caminando en el mismo sentido,  
y no hablo de la dirección errante de sus pasos.  
Él la (lo) miro, ella (él) contestó con un suspiro,  
y el universo conspiró para abrazarlos.**_

Cuando la canción terminó ambos se separaron y se contemplaron con una sonrisa, como la de quien encuentra lo que tanto había buscado. Se miraron nuevamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Sin embargo, había un ápice de duda en el semblante de Riki, necesitaba ver de nuevo esos ojos cubiertos por unos lentes negros. Por ese simple motivo, elevó las manos y los tomó, con suavidad y lentamente, dando tiempo al Blondie de detener sus acciones si eso deseaba. Mas él nunca las detuvo, dejó que el joven terminase de quitar los lentes y contemplase sus ojos.

Embelesado al contemplarlos nuevamente, al ver que era él, que era el hombre con el que tanto había soñado en otros momentos, bajó un poco la cabeza y se quedó aferrado a sus brazos. Recordaba que lo había tomado en esos mismos brazos cuando lo había rescatado, pero no imaginaba que se sintieran tan fuertes y que trasmitieran tanta seguridad. Tampoco recordaba que ese hombre fuese tan alto, sí recordaba esa bella cabellera rubia, que ahora estaba escondida bajo un gorro.

Se mantuvieron abrazados sin poder decir ni una palabra hasta que la música volvió a sonar. Recién en ese instante ambos se volvieron a mirar, el ruido y la aún lejana cercanía que los mantenía separados les impedía comunicarse con palabras, pese a que los ojos contrarios demostraban todas las emociones que se deseaban demostrar. No eran necesarias palabras, sólo era necesario una mirada para comprender que incluso sin conocerse ambos tenían una conexión especial, había algo que hacía al otro diferente de los demás, de las personas comunes. Nunca se habían visto, y apenas sí conocían un recuerdo vívido de la voz contraria, y pese a ello era como si se conocieran a la perfección.

Con la nueva melodía que comenzaba a embriagar el ambiente del bar y con las parejas comenzando a mecerse levemente en la pista, fue el blondie quien primero se separó para estirar su mano hacia el contrario. Hay un dicho que dice, "ya estamos en el baile, entonces bailemos", y ese mismo se le había pasado por la cabeza. Si no podían hablar para comunicarse debido al ruido que los rodeaba, entonces debería buscar otra manera de estar junto a ese muchacho de tez morena que le había embriagado desde que lo conoció.

Riki dudó al principio, realmente nunca había bailado ese tipo de canciones desde que vivía en Ceres e iban a un club bailable con Guy. Sólo con él había logrado una conexión tan fuerte como para bailar lentos sin pisarse o sin parecer novatos en cuanto a los pasos. Mas con ese Blondie que se le presentaba estaba la duda por delante del "no rotundo" que luchaba por salir de su garganta con efusividad. Admitía que eso no era para nada normal en él, no solía encariñarse fácilmente con nadie después de ser traicionado tantas veces, y este hombre aparecía en su vida y daba vuelta todos sus principios y valores adquiridos. Por un momento le dio rabia verse en esa situación, pero por el otro era la única oportunidad que tenía de por fin conocer a ese hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Se maldijo a sí mismo, pero extendió la mano y aceptó la invitación que el rubio le estaba haciendo.

Con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, apenas perceptible por las luces tenues del lugar, tomó las manos de Riki y comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música. Sus caderas, sus brazos, sus piernas, sus pies, sus manos, todo coordinaba como si hubieran sido pareja de baile toda la vida. Sus ojos se conectaron y compenetraron produciendo una silenciosa charla que se materializaba a través del baile. Ligeros giros se dejaban traslucir en esa pista que se había vuelto nada más y nada menos que el campo de acción de sus pasos y testigo de un amor silencioso que era más radiante.

En medio de la sorpresa, y la hipnosis, que la mirada ajena provocaba en ellos, la canción se tornó más movida y ambos aceleraron los pasos con una delicadeza envidiable para muchas otras parejas. Sin embargo, la envidia que ellos producían era más que sana, las personas no se detuvieron en el baile, pero contemplaron con cierta fascinación, especialmente quienes atendían el bar y veían más seguido a Riki llegar e irse solo o acompañado. Pero el brillo en los ojos oscuros de ese joven era algo totalmente nuevo, nunca lo habían visto de esa manera. Tampoco habían visto una sonrisa más sincera que la de esos dos bailarines que cesaron los pasos en cuento la música cesó. Acto seguido, los vieron caminar hacia el interior del bar para perderse en una de las puertas que conectaba al pequeño patio reservado casi exclusivamente para los fumadores.

 _ **Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna  
Se convierten en amantes al compás  
De esa extraña melodía  
Que algunos llaman destino  
Y otros prefieren llamar, casualidad**_

La noche estaba hermosa, no estaba ni fría ni calurosa y ambos estaban bastante confortables por la poca gente que se encontraba afuera en ese mismo momento. Muchas personas se quedaban dentro del bar para poder bailar y divertirse, pero ellos tenían otras ideas en mente. No se habían visto nunca, no habían hablado nunca, entonces esa podría ser la única vez que pudieran conocerse un poco más. Parecía que la noche no iba a alcanzar para que ellos hablaran todo lo que querían hablar, para que se pudieran decir todo lo que deseaban, para pasar todo el tiempo juntos que quisieran. Pero en este caso tendría que valer la pena cada mísero segundo de estar juntos.

―Ha pasado tanto tiempo ―comenzó a decir el Blondie, recordando que nunca le había dicho su nombre.

―…Demasiado tiempo ―le respondió Riki tras observarlo detenidamente. Pronto la duda le atacó de nuevo. ― ¿Eres… _tú_ realmente? ―A lo que el hombre asintió con la cabeza, antes de quitarse la gorra y dejar caer su largo cabello rubio amarrado en una cola de caballo. Los ojos de Riki se abrieron de sorpresa, de repente no supo qué preguntarle, había tanto que quería saber de ese estúpido hombre que le había hecho bailar. Pero olvidó una pregunta por no considerarla importante en ese momento.

―Tú eres realmente ese chico, lo sé desde que te vi bebiendo en la barra ―le dijo con un deje de soberbia y seguridad en su voz. Al principio eso le cayó mal a su compañero, pero aun así había algo que le gustaba de la seguridad de ese tono.

― ¿Ah, sí? ―dijo casi desafiante cruzándose de brazos. ― ¿Cómo supiste eso? Sólo nos hemos visto una vez…

―Porque tu cabello y tus ojos son inconfundibles para mí ―le respondió Iason tomándolo por sorpresa, tanto así que logró hacer que le joven se sonrojara fuertemente.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose mutuamente y sin siquiera notarlo sus manos se fueron juntando hasta entrelazar los dedos. Acto seguido, Riki fue quien bajó la cabeza para contemplar cómo sus dedos se habían enredado con los de aquel hombre casi desconocido para él, pero a la vez se sentía tan cercano.

―Siento que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo ―comentó al aire el mestizo, dejando salir sus pensamientos.

―Aunque no lo creas ―comenzó a decir el rubio tomando el mentón del otro con su mano libre, ―yo tengo la misma sensación. ―Luego de decir aquellas palabras sintió la necesidad de unir sus labios con los del joven que tenía delante, pero éste desvió la cara, hecho que sorprendió al Blondie quien nunca había sido rechazado, no obstante era una reacción entendible. Riki no conocía nada sobre él.

―Quiero decirte algo… ―comenzó a decir, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de aquel hombre rubio que tenía delante. ―Gracias por el trabajo que me diste, Katze es un buen jefe y sé que hace todo lo que le pides, sé que te envía reportes de mí de forma sistemática ―. La ligereza y naturalidad con que dijo aquellas palabras dejó a Iason desconcertado, pero al parecer el joven era inteligente además de guapo y carismático. ―Pero me gustaría saber tu nombre…

―No puedes ―sentenció con sequedad.

― ¿Por qué? ―casi gritó el contrario de manera desafiante y enfadada, por no decir indignada.

―Soy un Blondie, un ser muy importante en Tanagura, no puedo…

―…Mantener contacto con un simple mestizo como yo, lo sé ―completó la frase, con mucho enojo dejándose traslucir en sus palabras.

―Si lo sabes, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ―inquirió algo desconcertado el otro.

El hecho de que le diera la razón lo indignó aún más. No quería escuchar eso, quería que le diera otro tipo de respuesta, no que la razón era su "simplicidad", su "ordinariez", no el hecho de ser del Guetto de Ceres, de ser un simple mestizo sin ningún valor aparente. Había vivido con esa realidad toda su vida, pero en este momento no quería ver la realidad que le chocaba de frente. Claro que a los ojos de Iason esto era totalmente diferente…

―Creo que no nos entendemos ―comenzó a decir el Blondie ante la cara de enojo, frustración y desconcierto de Riki. ―Somos de diferentes clases, yo podría perder todo mi estatus e inclusive mi vida si me ven contigo; para las clases altas todas las clases bajas son simples, ellos no entenderían que eres diferente. ―Esa frase retumbó en la cabeza de Riki un buen tiempo, pero siguió prestando atención a lo que le blondie estaba explicando. ―Y lo que es peor… tu vida correría peligro, Riki. ―Escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por ese hombre que tenían en frente le erizó la piel. ―Podrían matarte si saben que tuviste contacto conmigo directamente o si saben que estás trabajando con Katze por influencia mía… O podría ser peor, serías mi debilidad y podrían chantajearme con tu vida…

― ¡Puedo cuidarme sólo! ―gritó nuevamente Riki, dejando perplejo al contrario, quien no se inmutó. Sólo suspiró y contempló las estrellas en el firmamento oscuro como sólo la noche podría serlo. La luna se veía hermosa justamente sobre sus cabezas.

―Hay tanto que quisiera saber sobre ti ―dijo sin notarlo y captando la atención del mestizo.

―Quisiera saber tu nombre… Confía en mí ―comentó sin darse cuenta de la magnitud de la frase que acababa de decir. Pero lo dicho ya estaba dicho, no había marcha atrás. Bajó la cabeza con cierta vergüenza, ¿será que el nombre de ese hombre era tan importante?

― ¿Quieres bailar? ―preguntó de repente Iason al escuchar una de sus canciones favoritas ser tocadas en la pista.

―Supongo que sí ―dijo Riki resignado a que ese hombre tenía un extraño control sobre él y sus acciones, o sus palabras y sentimientos. No podía comprender porqué la casualidad los había llevado a encontrarse en esa noche, justamente esa noche; pero en el fondo sabía que el destino podría ser quien les estaba delimitando el camino en ese momento.

 _ **Y él le preguntó al oído "Mi amor, ¿dónde estabas?  
Durante todo el tiempo que yo tanto te busqué"  
Ella (él) le contesto "Lo siento, es que estuve ocupada…  
Aunque para serte sincera/o, ahora no entiendo en qué"**_

La canción ya no era tan lenta como las primeras, era un poco más movida pero eso no impedía que ambos se tomaran de las manos y se dirigieran al centro de la pista, pues mucha gente comenzó a abrirles paso. Una vez en el lugar indicado, casi como un instinto o como una cortesía incorporada automáticamente en el cuerpo de Iason, éste tomó una sola mano de Riki y le hizo girar para después tomarlo de la cintura y mirarlos a los ojos fijamente. Fueron segundos donde el mestizo pudo sentir la respiración de ese hombre tan cerca que le produjo un leve sudor y que desviara la mirada ante tanta observación.

La música parecía acompañar los gráciles movimientos que desplegaba esa pareja recién formada ante los ojos de todos los presentes, quienes no podían comprender que ese hombre estuviera haciendo eso con el duro Riki, con Riki el oscuro, con ese muchacho de gestos duros y toscos, de pocas palabras y rudo como ningún otro. Inclusive el moreno estaba sorprendido de encontrarse sonrojado por la cercanía de otro hombre, dado que si se tratase de alguien más lo hubiera golpeado y mandado bien lejos de él, pero era ese Blondie. Un desconocido que lo sentía tan familiar que le asqueaba la posibilidad de conocerlo más y aun así deseaba hacerlo, deseaba conocerlo profundamente. Suspiró para sus adentros y siguió bailando y dejándose guiar por el rubio quien parecía saber bien cuál era el ritmo correcto y que tanto le agradaba. A veces las casualidades le parecían muy raras y molestas, pero esta casualidad no sabía bien cómo catalogarla.

En cuanto a Iason, se hallaba totalmente embobado por la mirada baja y cómo el sonrojo se hacía levemente visible en esas mejillas oscuras. Muchas noches había soñado con un hombre como él, había soñado que lo tenía entre sus brazos como aquella noche que lo vio por primera vez. Pero en ese momento las cosas era un poco mejores de las que hubiera imaginado, bailar con él era la mejor experiencia que estaba teniendo. El joven le había permitido tomar el control de toda la situación y se había acoplado perfectamente a su ritmo y movimientos, como si ambos se conocieran de toda la vida. Sin embargo, aún le dolía en el fondo del corazón no poder decirle su nombre o no sentirse capaz de hacerlo, a veces odiaba que lo hubieran educado de aquella manera tan cerrada a las demás personas y con esa concepción de superioridad de su elite e inferioridad de los miembros del "Ghetto". Pero el destino lo había juntado con aquel muchacho que tanto le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Ambos disfrutaban del momento, de aquella noche que se estaba haciendo eterna pese a que las canciones pasaban rápidamente una tras otra. Sus cuerpos no se cansaban del contacto ajeno y se embelesaban con el sólo hecho de mantener sus manos juntas y sus brazos enredados en el cuerpo ajeno durante algunos minutos y/o segundos. Las canciones cambiaban rápidamente una a una y ellos no se pensaban detener salvo para tomar algo en la barra, donde se habían cansado de servirles el mismo trago una y otra vez, pero el rubio pagaba todas las bebidas sin problemas ante los berrinches del chico quien terminaba aceptando.

Sus cuerpos se juntaban más y más con cada canción que pasaba, sus rostros cada vez se acostumbraban más y más rápido a estar cercanos uno con el otro. Pronto se vieron prácticamente pegados bailando un ritmo ya no tan lento, pero no por eso menos meloso y cargado de emociones, tal y como era su agarre. Se abrazaron fuertemente y se mantuvieron de esa manera por dos milisegundos, como una especie de reflejo ante la pronta separación debido a que la melodía estaba llegando a su fin. Se negaron a dejar pasar ese momento…

Riki aún se sentía confundido porque aún no conocía tanto como quería conocer a ese hombre, sólo quería saber su nombre, sólo eso, pero era lo único que ese sujeto no le iba a dar. No obstante, y pese a que le molestaba por sobremanera, no podía separarse de ese tipo, no podía decir que no tenía razón al prohibirle el dato, porque si él no sabía su nombre no podría buscarlo por ningún lado y eso lo mantendría a salvo mientras nadie les viera juntos. Tenía todo el maldito sentido y le obligaba a comprender su accionar. Había algo en ese sujeto que hacía que se sonrojase, que muera por mirarle a los ojos con los labios entreabiertos como una colegiala enamorada, sabía que no debía quitarle los lentes pero hubiera deseado hacerlo. Sólo entrelazó bien sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto y se dejó llevar por el momento.

Iason buscaba no dejar traslucir su felicidad, la leve sonrisa que ese mestizo le hacía esbozar en el rostro le asqueaba, nunca se había visto en esa situación, en ese momento donde su corazón daba un brinco y amenazaba con salir disparado de su pecho. Nunca había sentido lo que ese chico le había hecho sentir desde que lo rescató aquella vez, culminando con lo que estaba pasando esa misma noche. No le gustaba el contacto físico, había sido criado de una manera muy fría, pero con él, con Riki, las cosas era distintas. Deseaba que lo tocase, que lo abrasase y se sentía sumamente gratificante sentir sus brazos apretándole levemente el cuello, casi inclinándolo hacia abajo. No lo pensó, lo hizo porque lo deseaba, su cuerpo y sus emociones le hicieron hacerlo.

 _Un beso…_

Un beso iniciado por le rubio y seguido por el otro quien no se molestó por corresponder aún frente a toda la gente que les contemplaba. En su mente se proyectaba la imagen del Blondie siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna que les esperaba fuera de aquel bar, pero sentía una calidez importante en su cuerpo. No se animó a cerrar los ojos hasta que las manos de ese hombre le comenzaron a acariciar con suavidad la cintura y subieron por su torso, llegando a su rostro y acariciándolo lentamente. Recién en ese instante ambos cerraron los ojos y se entregaron al disfrute de ese momento que no sabían si se volvería a repetir futuramente. Si eso era el amor, ninguno quería que terminase, ninguno quería dejar de sentirlo, querían seguir juntos, unidos… siempre o aunque sea unos minutos más.

 _ **La noche se hizo día, pero no se fue la luna,  
se quedó a verlos apoyada en el hombro del sol.  
Alúmbrales con fuerza, brilla todo el día.  
"Y cuando llegue la noche yo sellaré su pasión."**_

Se separaron sólo para contemplarse detenidamente y sumergir su mirada en los ojos del contrario. Un sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Riki, pues había muchos conocidos en ese lugar, mucha gente que no conocía esa faceta de él, la faceta de hombre enamoradizo. Los nervios y la vergüenza le invadieron y bajó la cabeza, como si buscase esconderse de todos los que los rodeaban. Comenzó a temblar un poco debido a las sensaciones que le invadieron y nuevamente el recuerdo de la traición de Guy llegó a su mente y quiso alejarse de ese Blondie.

Iason se quedó un poco confundido por la actitud tan cambiante del chico, realmente era complicado, pero eso no le importó demasiado. Con una fuerza hasta posesiva lo tomó de los brazos y lo acercó a su cuerpo rápidamente, en un abrazo que le permitió sentir la calidez del cuerpo de ese muchacho. Lo siguió abrazando con fuerza hasta que sintió cómo su respiración se calmaba y le correspondía, escondiendo su cabeza su pecho. Notó de pronto que ese chico rudo, tan duro como una roca que le habían descripto, era mucho más blando de lo que pensaba. Ese chico no había dejado de ser el nuevo de la ciudad, ese que siempre está buscando una acompañante, alguien que estuviera con él en momentos difíciles. Quizá podría ser el compañero que ese chico buscaba…

Pronto sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos tan incoherentes. Él es un Blondie de Tanagura y lo que estaba pensando estaba más que prohibido, estaba penado. No había posibilidad para ellos dos en el mundo donde vivían, en esa realidad no había espacio para un mestizo y un rubio, para dos razas o clases totalmente diferentes. Nadie los aceptaría, nadie los miraría siquiera, pero aún podía soñar con ese futuro tan deseado por él, y quizás por Riki también.

Sin darse cuenta el sentirse rodeado de esos brazos le hizo calmarse y respirar normalmente, y ahí pudo comprender que eso es lo que le había estado faltando todo este tiempo. Ese vacío que alguna vez había llenado con alguna bebida o juntada con amigos, ahora estaba siendo llenado por aquel Blondie cuyo nombre aún le era desconocido. No pudo evitar elevar sus brazos y abrazarlo nuevamente, por esos segundos el miedo a que lo vieran actuando de aquella manera le sobresaltó, sólo se dejó guiar por ese ardor en el pecho que sentía cuando ese hombre le demostraba afecto. Lo estrechó fuertemente, acción correspondida por el otro con un abrazo igual de fuerte, igual de cálido, igual de sentido… exactamente igual…

Los dos elevaron, y bajaron, las miradas y se vieron por leves segundos antes de sonreírse en medio de aquella música tranquila que los llevaba a mecerse con suavidad por la pista de baile. Sus bocas se acercaron al unísono, colisionando en un beso lento, dulce y deseado por ambos, donde los dos iniciaron al mismo tiempo y donde se dejaron llevar por el momento de romance y sentimientos que cargaban el ambiente de la pista.

Muchas miradas se posaban en ellos, muchas personas los veían con una sonrisa en su rostro y muchos de ellos casi podían sentir el latir de esos dos corazones totalmente enamorados, puesto que para los espectadores no había duda: era amor. Lo veían en la forma de compartir miradas, en la forma en que sus labios comenzaron a unirse más seguido en besos que trasmitían más que las meras palabras. No podían ver sus lenguas rozarse, pero las imaginaban y extrañamente no podían pensar otra cosa que no fuera amor. Los que conocían a Riki se sorprendieron al principio por las acciones del chico, pero pronto lo tomaron como algo más normal y se alegraron de que ese solitario y antisocial muchacho encontrara un poco de compañía en este mundo que tanto le odiaba por momentos.

La música sonó un poco más en donde la pareja más reciente era la más aplaudida por sus dotes de bailarines y la emoción que le dotaban al baile. El amor estaba en el aire y cuando ellos bailaban hacían vibrar los corazones de los presentes, quienes no podían evitar disfrutar con la vista y sentirse o deseosos de tener un amor como el de esos hombres o apreciaban el amor que ya profesaban por alguien. No fue sino hasta la última canción que los dos hombres se detuvieron y se tomaron fuertemente de las manos.

 _ **Y bailan…  
Sin que les importe nada que suceda alrededor.  
Y bailan…  
Y la gente que les miran va creyendo en el amor.**_

Iason dudaba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero si no aprovechaba la oportunidad que se le presentaba seguramente sería un completo tonto. Además no podía ignorar la mirada casi perdida y enamorada que le dirigía Riki a través de esos ojos oscuros como la noche misma. Se sobresaltó al pensar en el amor y en el enamoramiento como justificación de sus futuras acciones, pero los volvió a ignorar completamente. Tenía a su ser más deseado y amado en frente y no iba a dejar que esta noche terminase así simplemente.

―Pasa conmigo esta noche ―le dijo al oído con una voz tan seductora que nadie hubiera dudado en decir que sí. Pero el mestizo dudó, dudó porque era un desconocido que le hacía sentir emociones que le asustaban, pues nunca las había sentido antes. Se sintió perplejo y no supo que contestar hasta que algo nubló su mente y le hizo asentir con la cabeza.

Cuando Iason lo tomó de la mano y le guio fuera de ese club, el aire un poco frío le chocó contra el rostro y le hizo caer en cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, o haciendo mejor dicho. Se detuvo en seco y elevó la cabeza, sólo para contemplar a esa luna que yacía en el firmamento con un esplendor envidiable. No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no, pero lo deseada, deseaba poder pasar una noche con él y conocer ese poco más que tanto anhelaba del hombre que lo desvelaba.

―Aún no conozco tu nombre ―comentó sin separar su vista de la gran luna sobre su cabeza.

―Quizá después de esta noche lo sepas, Riki ―le dijo con el mismo tono seductor que hizo que el mestizo le mirase con intriga y algo de confusión. Oír su nombre siendo pronunciado por esa voz tan grave y varonil le erizó la piel y le hizo dar un escalofrío. Pronto se vio caminando junto a ese hombre hasta una parada de taxi que no estaba muy lejos.

Iason dio la dirección del hotel al que quería que ambos fueran, dado que no quería llevar al joven a su propio hotel –por su seguridad–, y por el mismo motivo no podían ir al departamento del moreno. Además, con el dinero que poseía podría pagar el hotel que él quisiera y con la tarjeta de identificación y de crédito falsas que le daban el nombre de Leonard Pascal su identidad estaba segura mientras nadie lo siguiera.

Los nervios de Riki estaban por las nubes, tenía un cierto temor y un poco de dudas sobre lo que había decidido, pero el corazón le decía que era lo correcto, que era lo que había estado buscando y esperando desde que lo salvó aquel día tan alejado ya en el pasado. Sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, que sus cuerpos, mentes y corazones estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero el hecho de saber que eso no era verdad le ponía algo nervioso. Suspiró pesadamente y, acto seguido, sintió la mano de ese hombre sujetar la suya. De inmediato los nervios comenzaron a bajar gradualmente hasta desaparecer.

Sí, era un conocido desconocido. Sí, quizás estaba haciendo una completa locura. Sí, estaba siguiendo a su corazón pese a que éste sabía que enamorarse de alguien era la peor idea que se le había ocurrido. Pero si ese sujeto le podía bajar los nervios y hacer sentir esa seguridad, esa tranquilidad de que todo saldrá bien, esa paz tan extraña con tan sólo un roce… entonces esta había sido la decisión correcta. Tal vez al fin conocería su nombre, que era su mayor anhelo, pero con conocerlo por esta noche sería feliz.

Una vez que el taxi hubo parado junto a ellos, Iason se dirigió a él. La mirada de sorpresa de Riki se hizo presente, dijo que pasarían la noche juntos pero nunca aclararon en dónde. Dudó un poco en subir al auto cuando el mayor le abrió la puerta, pero finalmente subió al asiento trasero. Iason se subió al asiento del acompañante y le dijo al chofer que los llevase a un hotel bastante lujosos y bastante lejos de ahí. El mestizo se sintió algo desconcertado por el hecho de ir a ese lugar tan lujoso, pues había pasado frente a la fachada de ese hotel muchas veces y había visto lo caro que era. Apretó los puños y miró hacia abajo unos segundos cuando el Blondie dijo que le descontase el dinero del taxi de su cuenta personal. Al parecer a ese hombre no le importaba gastar por montones. Y era así.

Para Iason ese tipo de gastos no eran nada, todo en Tanagura salía el doble de caro y aun así mantenía un estilo de vida muy bueno y envidiable para el resto de seres mortales, gastar esa cantidad de dinero en Midas no era nada. Además realmente tenía ganas de ver a ese joven; tenerlo entre sus brazos y poder pasar una noche con él era lo que más había anhelado desde que lo conoció. Sin embargo, le sorprendió ver por el espejo retrovisor del taxi que la mirada del mestizo estaba algo perdida y contemplaba el viaje con cierto pesar. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Realmente era un muchacho muy complicado, o al menos a él le costaba horrores comprenderlo.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor y captando su atención.

El muchacho elevó la cabeza y le contempló unos segundos. Ese hombre parece demasiado interesado en él para ser un simple mestizo. Simplemente negó con la cabeza y continuaron el viaje hasta llegar al tan deseado hotel, momento en el que bajaron.

La fachada del hotel era bastante grande y amplia, la recepción de un gusto exquisito con detalles en oro puro e incrustaciones hechas con diamantes, parecía el sueño de todo multimillonario. Iason caminó hacia la recepción con cierta naturalidad, pues solía venir seguido a ese lugar y se hallaba muy familiarizado. Riki dio tímidos pasos detrás del Blondie, inmediatamente su ropa le parecía inadecuada para la ocasión y sintió que sus zapatos manchaban el piso con cada paso que daba. Definitivamente estaba muy incómodo en un sitio así.

El blondie pidió una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, pero cuando estaba hablando con la recepcionista y le estaba pasando su tarjeta para que lo descontara de ahí, el mestizo no pudo evitar adelantarse un par de pasos y tocar le hombro del sujeto para poder hablarle.

― ¿Por qué este sitio? ―dijo bajito, buscando ser lo más disimulado posible.

―Porque es muy confortable y está alejado de la ciudad…

―Pero es muy caro ―reprochó el mestizo sobresaltado por la cantidad de dinero que ese hombre gastaría esa noche. Riki no tenía un sueldo tan alto como para pagar algo así.

―No te preocupes por el dinero ―le tranquilizó Iason con un tono bastante autoritario antes de intentar regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

Riki guardó silencio hasta que su compañero terminó con la transacción. Acto seguido, los dos se dirigieron al ascensor tras despedirse de la recepcionista. En cuanto estuvieron dentro del pequeño cubículo, Iason apretó el botón que los llevaría al segundo piso. Evidentemente caminar no era uno de los grandes fuertes de un blondie.

―No podíamos ir ni a tu departamento ni a mi cuarto de hotel ―le comenzó a explicar Iason. ―Nos podrían reconocer y tendríamos problemas, además en este hotel estoy registrado con otro nombre lo cual nos favorecerá futuramente.

― ¿Con otro nombre? ―preguntó intrigado Riki.

―Sí, suelo alojarme aquí cada vez que tengo reuniones con Katze. Es mejor usar pseudónimos cuando se hace tratos en el mercado negro ―le explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Riki sólo suspiró y bajó la cabeza con una leve risa en el rostro. Este hombre realmente andaba en cosas muy turbias y su cabeza debía de valer millones por el sólo hecho de ser un Blondie. En momentos así odiaba ser un simple ciudadano de Midas, o un simple mestizo de Ceres, pues no tenía conocimiento certero de quienes eran los grandes funcionarios que dominaban el mundo en el que vivía. Pero estaba seguro de que en algún momento de esa noche sabría el nombre de ese sujeto, esa era otra razón para estar seguro de lo que hacía. Aunque su mente y su corazón estaban muy dudosos, ambos cooperaban para intentar dar seguridad a sus acciones.

Ambos ingresa a la habitación, la cual poseía una cama grande, varios aparatos tecnológicos que llamaron la atención de Riki quien nunca tuvo tanto contacto con algo así. Además de un baño privado que no pudo comenzar a explorar dado que el Blondie de inmediato lo abrazó por la espalda y le besó el cuello suavemente, había esperado eso durante mucho tiempo como para seguir postergándolo. El mestizo se volteó y le contempló a los ojos, de inmediato sintió cómo una oleada de calor le invadía el cuerpo, cómo el deseo de tener a ese hombre con él le hizo nublar la mente. Sólo pudo abrazarlo por el cuello, haciendo que se incline levemente hacia él, para poder besarlo en los labios en un beso mucho más apasionado que los anteriores.

De a poco sus bocas se fueron abriendo dando paso a la del contrario. Las lenguas danzando una contra la otra, buscando una forma de tomar el control del beso, pero dos personalidades fuertes no se rendirían fácilmente. Sus labios se abrían y cerraban por momentos, acompañando aquel beso con suaves mordidas, aumentando el deseo. Sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo contrario, pero fueron las de Iason las que se atrevieron a ir más allá, tocando por encima el bien formado trasero del muchacho causando un gran sonrojo en éste y que se separara levemente.

Iason aprovechó la separación del joven para poder empujarlo hacia la cama, donde cayó con cierta brusquedad. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el rubio comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del joven para después desprender el botón del pantalón y bajar el cierre, mientras su otra mano se adentraba en la remera del joven, tocando y frotando sus pezones logrando que dejara salir varios gemidos ahogados y que su cuerpo se retorciera por las acciones de sus manos. Hacía mucho que nadie le tocaba de aquella manera, tanto que sentía cada caricia como si fuera una llama que encendía su cuerpo ante cualquier tacto. Sentía que perdería el control muy fácilmente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio al momento en que sus manos tocaron el miembro del mestizo, Riki estaba muy duro con el sólo toque de sus manos y eso le hizo sentir más que excitado. No solía sentir esa excitación ni esa atracción ni siquiera ese deseo por nadie más, era algo que estaba experimentando con ese joven que se retorcía por el roce de sus dedos sobre su erección aún cubierta por la ropa interior. Sintió como el calor le invadió rápidamente, por lo que se separó un poco ante la mirada entre atónita y perdida de su compañero y se quitó la ropa con una lentitud que hizo que el menor se sonrojara aún más.

Ver ese cuerpo bien torneado delante de él, tan pálido como la nieve, de músculos bien pronunciados, ver por fin esa cabellera dorada cayendo por su espalda, acompañando su figura, le hizo estremecer. No podía desviar la mirada de esa entrepierna bien despierta y tan prominente que el hecho de imaginar tenerla dentro causó un delicioso escalofrío, ansiaba ese momento. Mas su excitación se hizo más grande en cuanto el hombre se inclinó y le quitó con una facilidad increíble el pantalón y el bóxer, quedando completamente expuesto.

Para Iason el cuerpo de ese mestizo de Ceres era más que perfecto. Sus piernas bien formadas, su trasero firme, su abdomen marcado por el entrenamiento, más su miembro erecto sólo para él, todo en él le parecía perfecto. No obstante, quería escucharlo gemir, gemir por él, gemir su nombre en esta noche, mas no aún. Con delicadeza comenzó a lamer esa longitud entre sus piernas, causando que el muchacho arqueara la espalda y emitiera un gemido bastante suave, pero que se fue haciendo más fuerte a medida que las lamidas que proporcionaba a su miembro se hacían más fuertes, más lascivas y más descaradas. Pero no fue sino hasta que introdujo su pene en la su boca, que Riki dejó salir un fuerte grito de puro placer.

El interior de la boca del Blondier era muy húmedo y sabía usar su lengua para presionarlo y acariciar contra el paladar, era una sensación de lo más placentera. Por un momento su mente viajó un poco, llevándolo hacia una galaxia completamente diferente donde sólo ese hombre cuyo nombre no conocía y él habitaban. Su miembro saliendo y entrando de la boca del rubio escultural le volvía loco, demasiado loco, tanto que no pudo evitar correrse cuando sintió cómo la totalidad de su miembro era introducida en la boca, llegando a la garganta de ese Blondie quien no se inmutó para nada.

Iason se irguió delante de aquel chico que lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos y con la respiración tan agitada que su pecho aún cubierto por una remera subía y bajaba. Un poco enojado consigo mismo por haberlo hecho antes, se inclinó nuevamente y quitó la remera que lo separada de ver la completa desnudez de aquel muchacho. Dando un tiempo a que se recuperaba y aun saboreando el semen entre sus labios, se quedó sobre aquel mestizo de Ceres mientras con una mano le acariciaba el aun despierto miembro, de vez en cuando dirigiendo su dedo hacia la entrada de éste, preparándolo para lo que vendría después.

―Riki ―le llamó con una voz muy seductora haciendo que el chico le mirase fijamente. ―Quiero que gimas, muy fuerte, sólo para mí, que seas mío sólo esta noche ―le pidió, pero más que un pedido sonaba a una orden.

― ¿Qué nombre debo gemir? ―preguntó sin olvidarse de sus deseos y su verdadera meta, que era conocer el nombre de ese hombre tan hermoso como poderoso y misterioso.

Iason dejó salir una risilla con su voz grave, que causó que Riki frunciera el ceño. Pero es que la astucia que mostraba inclusive en momentos como ese le agradaba demasiado.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ―le dijo enojado, pero ese tono de voz no hizo otra que provocar al blondie. Éste último comenzó a acariciar con más fuerza el miembro del menor, volviendo a hacer que se pierda en el placer, causando que gima levemente.

―Debes gemir ―comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a su oído ―: Iason Mink.

Finalmente… Ese era el nombre tan ansiado, ese era el nombre de su salvador y ahora amante, ese era el nombre del blondie. Riki guardó esas palabras en su mente y asintió con la cabeza mientras las manos de Iason le acariciaban con mayor rudeza. La sonrisa en el rostro de Riki le hizo saber que había tomado la decisión correcta. Sólo esperaba poder controlarse, porque no podía contener más los deseos de hacerlo suyo.

De a poco las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer los cuerpos contrarios con un descaro casi envidiable. Los cuerpos de ambos reaccionaban ante las caricias y en medio de suspiros y leves jadeos por parte del más joven, la habitación se iba llenando de llamas de pasión que albergaron el deseo. Fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que ambos se fundieron en un beso donde las salivas se mezclaban entre sí y se fundían junto con la danza de sus lenguas al interior de las bocas ajenas. Competían por tener el control, por ver quién tomaría las riendas, pero era obvio el resultado de aquello.

Iason sentía como su cuerpo le pedía reclamar el del moreno, le pedía que se apurase a penetrarlo, necesitaba sentir a ese joven. Intentaba controlarse contra sus impulsos, cosa que siempre le había sido muy difícil, razón por la cual sus _mascotas_ , como le gustaba decirle a los prostitutos que solían frecuentarlo, pues siempre iban a su casa o habitación de hotel, siempre eran experimentadas. No estaba acostumbrado a controlarse, pero lo estaba logrando con mucho éxito. Inclusive cuando ambas erecciones se frotaban entre sí, cuando sus lenguas se degustaban y los gemidos que Riki dejaba salir de vez en cuento cuando él pasaba sus manos por sus pezones que en ese momento estaban muy sensibles. Los pellizcaba, jalaba, masajeaba e inclusive se atrevió a soltar la boca de su amado para dirigir su boca a uno de ellos para degustarlo y causar aún más placer al joven.

Riki no podía más con el calor que estaba atravesando su cuerpo, sentía como si se quemaran fuertemente, su cuerpo le rogaba que ese hombre estuviese en su interior. Necesitaba al rubio ese entre sus piernas de nuevo pero no sólo con su boca. Sus penes se frotaban descaradamente y de vez en cuando podía sentir como el del blondie rozaba su entrada, casi amagando para introducirse en ella. No fue hasta que sintió una fuerte succión en su pezón que una palabra salió de su boca en un gemido que se asemejaba a un grito:

―Oh… Iason…

Escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por ese hombre, siendo pronunciado con ese tono tan necesitado, fue como un ruego que él captó a la perfección. Sin embargo, fue ese mismo grito el que le llevó a perder el control, fue el grito que desató lo que podía ser realmente ese Blondie de alto rango. Sin previo aviso, sin preparación, sin tanta lubricación como hubiera sido necesaria, Riki pudo sentir como si lo partieran al medio, sentir ese gran miembro adentrarse con tanta brusquedad en su interior le hizo arquear la espalda y le provocó un grito acompañado de una lágrima revoltoso que rodó por su mejilla.

Iason, sin detenerse y cegado por el placer de ese cálido y apretado interior, comenzó a embestirlo con la fuerza con que acostumbraba y deseaba siempre que el deseo se hacía presente. Ignoró por unos momentos los gritos y ruegos de ese joven que estaba debajo de él, era como si todo el amor y el cuidado que le profesaba se hubieran ido por el caño. Cuando el chico intentó empujarlo para sacarlo de encima, el rubio lo tomó por los brazos y los sujetó por encima de la cabeza, sólo para poder seguir embistiéndolo con la misma fuerza y sintiendo el gran placer que le proporcionaba. Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que el Blondie sintiera la necesidad de correrse, no se detuvo hasta lograrlo y eyacular en el interior de ese mestizo que tanto placer le había brindado. Había sentido como si volara, como si miles de estrellas pasaran frente a sus ojos y los envolvieran a ambos en una ola de placer y calor.

Cuando el blondie bajó la cabeza para contemplar a ese ser amado que tanto había buscado y por el que tanto había esperado, se encontró de frente con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas, los ojos fuertemente apretados y los labios sangrando levemente producto de lo fuerte que se había mordido para no seguir gritando. Cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, ese no era su plan ni siquiera era su deseo original, sólo quería hacerle el amor como siempre había soñado. Con el cuidado que no tuvo al entrar, sacó su miembro del ano del menor y le soltó las manos. Al sentirse libre, el joven de Ceres le empujó con una patada en el estómago que le dolió bastante, pero debía admitir que se lo merecía.

El muchacho lo miró con fiereza, estaba adolorido y dolido, sentía que lo habían traicionado de nuevo. Le depositó por un momento la confianza que no le daba a nadie, se atrevió a dejarle hacer a gusto confiando en que no saldría lastimado, y se había equivocado nuevamente. Desvió la mirada de esos ojos que clamaban "perdón", sintiéndose un completo estúpido por haber caído nuevamente en algo como eso. Con fuerza le volvió a empujar hasta quitárselo de encima, Iason no había puesto fuerza en contra de sus deseos.

Enojado como estaba, Riki comenzó a buscar su ropa, estaba dispuesto a irse mientras el llanto por el dolor físico y emocional se ahogaba en su garganta. Se sentía realmente mal, no quería pasar un minuto más en esa habitación aunque quería quedarse con ese hombre algo violento del que le había tocado enamorarse. Por un momento dejó salir un sollozo, pero éste murió cuando sintió cómo un par de brazos le abrazaron por la espalda. Se irguió y se tensó fuertemente antes de sentir ese cuerpo tan fuerte rodeándolo con tanta posesividad y con tanta fuerza, casi podía sentir la calidez que manaba de ese hombre arrepentido.

―Perdóname Riki ―dijo sobresaltando al mismo. Iason no se disculpaba con todo el mundo, su orgullo le impedía arrepentirse aunque estuviera realmente equivocado, pero con ese chico las cosas habían sido completamente diferentes. Ese muchacho le había despertado la necesidad de disculparse de esa manera.

―Deberíamos dejar esto… ―comenzó a decir el joven mientras apretaba entre sus manos el pantalón que estaba dispuesto a colocarse.

―Dame un segunda oportunidad ―le dijo al oído antes de comenzar a morder el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que la cabeza del mestizo viajara hasta Marte y regresara en forma de una leve erección.

―Iason ―dijo a modo de suspiro sin notar que estaba despertando nuevamente a la bestia y dejándose conducir nuevamente hacia la cama. Ese hombre, en tan solo unos minutos, había logrado obtener el control total sobre sus movimientos.

Una vez los dos estuvieron recostados sobre la cama, Iason encima de Riki para variar, los dos compartieron un beso apasionado que hizo crecer la excitación de ambos. Una vez se separaron se miraron a los ojos con el deseo, y un poco de miedo en el caso de Riki, que se tenían. Con lentitud y pasando su mano por todo el torso del menor, el rubio comenzó a acariciar los labios de ese mestizo que tanto añoraba.

―Lámelos ―le ordenó al oído, ―lubrícalos bien ―le dijo a modo de instrucción.

Como hipnotizado por los ojos de ese hombre, Riki abrió la boca y comenzó a lamer los dedos como si fueran un helado. Los introducía completamente en su boca para ensalivarlos en su totalidad, los lamía cuando estaba afuera de su boca y los succionaba como si fuera un pene. Esa visión del joven había encendido a Iason completamente, pero esta vez había logrado contenerse. Cuando encontró que era el momento justo le quitó los dedos de la boca y decidió que no le quitaría los ojos de encima, no quería perderse ni una sola de las expresiones de ese sentible muchacho.

Al principio acarició su ano con lentitud y paciencia, de a poco fue introduciendo los dedos en esa entrada apretada y húmeda. En cierta forma la entrada y salida de los dedos era más sencilla, debido a que su semen en el interior de ese joven hacía de una suerte de lubricante natural. Riki con la oleada de placer que le invadía con cada dedo que era introducido, decidió cerrar los ojos y relajarse para dar leves gemidos que eran audibles sólo para Iason, de vez en cuando gemía el nombre de su amante, pero no fue sino hasta que realmente estuvo listo que le pidió, rogando en un tono de voz que le pareció sumamente sexi al contrario, que se adentrase en él.

El rubio, deseos por llevar a cabo aquello, hizo lo que mestizo le decía. Le hizo levantar un poco más las caderas, pues no quería ponerlo en cuatro o alguna posición que le impidiera verlo a los ojos. Acto seguido, con lentitud fue introduciendo su miembro en el interior de ese muchacho, que esta vez no se quejó, sólo disfrutó. Sentía como ese miembro se iba introduciendo y sentía como si mil receptores se activase al mismo tiempo, se retorcía del placer y no podía evitar gemir con mayor fuerza, ya sin importarle que él lo escuchase o no.

Viendo que Riki comenzó a mover las caderas, Iason aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas, llegando hasta el fondo de ese muchacho y tocando puntos que lo hacían volver loco. El joven debajo de él gemía fuertemente y gritaba su nombre con cada arremetida, con cada embestida sentía como si su interior se apretara más, como si se hiciera más y más placentero. El cuerpo de ese simple mestizo de Ceres era lo que no había encontrado en el cuerpo de otros hombres o mujeres. Él era el único que le hacía sentir tanto placer, tantas sensaciones, tantas emociones. Lo amaba completamente, le volvía tontamente loco.

En medio de las fuertes embestidas y el acompañamiento con los movimientos de caderas, Riki se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Iason, en señal de que estaba próximo al orgasmo. El mayor se inclinó más sobre el chico y le abrazó con mayor fuerza. Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que los dos se dejaran llevar por las emociones y por el deseo, se dejaran llevar por su cuerpo, y se corrieran al unísono, como si ambos estuvieran coordinados. Quizás el destino sí existí y les había reunido como dos almas gemelas que se había separado hacía mucho tiempo.

Así fue como la noche se hizo bastante larga, pero como todo inicio tiene un final, ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas. Sus respiraciones parecían sincronizadas y las sonrisas se cristalizaron en sus rostros. Nunca pensaron que se encontrarían de nuevo. Lo que la casualidad había unido, el destino se encargó de juntarlo.

– – –

Riki despertó sólo en esa cama de hotel, por un momento aquello le pareció un deja vu. ¿Dónde estaba Iason? ¿Nuevamente se había marchado sin siquiera decirle algo? ¿Por qué ese hombre era así? Pero al escuchar el agua de la ducha siendo cerrada se relajó y supo que el rubio aún no se había marchado. Ahora sabía su nombre, Iason Mink, un importante Blondie de Tanagura que le había rescatado de una pelea callejera hacía ya un par de meses, que le había dado un trabajo y una mejor vida en Midas y que ahora le había brindado una de las mejores noches de su vida. Intentó incorporarse en la cama, pese al dolor en su trasero, ese rubio podía ser muy rudo si se lo proponía.

―Oh, veo que estas despierto ―comentó Iason mientras salía del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cintura. Pronto se dirigió a la cama para sentarse y comenzar a vestirse, no sin antes besar en los labios al mestizo que lo miraba con una mezcla de enojo y cariño a la vez.― ¿La pasaste bien?

―Se podría decir que sí ―dijo con simpleza Riki desviando la mirada para que no viera su sonrojo. ― ¿Esta noche… se repetirá? ―preguntó algo dudoso sobre si quería escuchar la respuesta.

Iason se quedó en silencio mientras se vestía completamente, y es que no sabía bien qué responder a eso. Ahora que había probado lo que era el cuerpo de ese mestizo del Ghetto, sentía que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, ni del corazón, ese joven había sido todo lo que había imaginado y más. Pero él era un Blondie, alguien importante, alguien con una reputación y alguien a quien la ley le prohibía el amor que sentía. No obstante eso, sabía que no podría dejar de ver a ese chico ahora que ya lo había visto finalmente. No quería separarse de ese joven, sentía que había encontrado finalmente quien le completaba, quien le complementaba de la mejor manera posible. ¿Cómo dejar ir aquello que tanto bien te ha hecho? No, no quería regresar y estar con él cada vez que viniera a Midas, quería que fuera con él a Tanagura, aunque estaba prohibido, él podría encargarse de todo el papeleo y llevárselo a vivir a aquella ciudad.

― ¿Vivirías conmigo? ―le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta afirmativa que dudaba de tener, después de todo hace poco que lo conoce realmente.

Riki lo pensó unos momentos, nunca ningún hombre le había hecho sentir ese vuelco de emociones que le provocó ese hombre, nunca nadie le había hecho comprender lo que era el verdadero amor que perdura en el tiempo. Nunca… nadie… le había hecho el amor como ese Blondie violento y dulce que había conocido ahora mismo. No, no se podía arriesgar a irse a vivir con un desconocido, pero de alguna manera sentía que le conocía de toda la vida, que ese hombre era el que había esperado toda la vida y que a su vez él le había esperado y cuidado todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo podía decir que no tan rotundamente?

―Me arriesgaría a hacerlo ―le respondió y recibió a cambio un beso apasionado y cargado de emociones, incluida la nostalgia, pues pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se volvieran a ver.

―La habitación está pagada hasta dentro de tres horas, te dejé dinero para un taxi ―le dijo Iason antes de besarle la frente. ―Regresaré por ti, no hoy ni mañana y seguramente no pasado… pero en el futuro, regresaré por ti Riki ―dijo con una gran seguridad antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

―Esperaré por ti Iason Mink ―le respondió justo cuando tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Con una sonrisa en los labios salió de la habitación con la seguridad de que en un futuro ese mestizo se iría con él a vivir a Eos, y ambos serian felices. Porque la casualidad les tiene que permitir encontrarse de nuevo, y el destino les tiene que dejar vivir juntos en un futuro.

 _ **Dos extraños bailando bajo la luna,**_

 _ **se convierten en amantes al compás.  
De esa extraña melodía,  
que algunos llaman destino  
y otros prefieren llamar, casualidad.  
**_

– – –

 **Nota final:** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté de escribirlo! Si bien es mi primer fic de Ai no Kusabi, espero recibir críticas constructivas respecto a él! Todas ellas serás recibidas.

Kitty fuera, paz! Iason siempre será Iason definitivamente.


End file.
